


Love of a Husband

by LovingLana



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: Gen, OTP Feels, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 20:47:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7698841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingLana/pseuds/LovingLana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lana is having a bad day and Fred always knows how to make her feel better. Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love of a Husband

It had been a long day.   
Lana felt the start of a headache as soon she opened her eyes this morning. The dull ache was at the base of her skull where it always started. She groaned inwardly. She had a fourteen hour work day and today was not the day to be plagued with a migraine. She had scenes as the Evil Queen to film and scenes as Mayor Regina and if she couldn’t focus on her lines, the day would go on even longer. She carefully rolled out of bed, not waking Fred, and made her way into the kitchen. She fixed herself a small glass of orange juice and searched for the Advil. She popped two and washed the pills down with the cool liquid.  
Lana hated to admit it but, she was needy when she was sick. She wanted to be cuddled and to be cared for and to have someone just lay with her when she needed it. She hadn’t had that for a long time until Fred had come along. He was always the gentleman, giving her shoulder rubs after work, cooking her dinner, and always giving her comfort when she was feeling under the weather. He hated that she worked such long days but, he knew she loved her job and he loved her job too. He loved that she had an army of fans who appreciated her work so deeply. He also, however, hated when she wasn’t feeling well and had to spend all day on set. It wasn’t often that she was overcome with illness but, when it rained it poured. When she was sick, she was really sick. Never was she lucky enough to only have a twenty-four hour bug, more like a twenty-four day bug. Migraines were also not fans of hers. When Lana had a migraine, they would take over her whole body and she would need complete darkness and sleep to try and get rid of it. That was always hard to accomplish with her job full of bright lights and reading small scripts.   
Now she stood on set after twelve hours with harsh lights being blared in her eyes. She was filming a scene with Ginnifer and she was giving her best but, she could feel herself slipping. The lights were causing slivers of blindspots in her vision and she could hardly focus on Ginny’s face. She could feel the nausea rolling in her stomach and swallowed heavily, willing everything to go away until work was over.  
“Cut!”  
Lana let out a shaky breath, closing her eyes and taking a break from all the lights. She could feel her throat constricting with the familiar scratchiness that always came before tears. She just wanted to lay in a dark room and not move until the headache was gone.  
“Lana, you okay?”  
Lana shook her head slowly, regretting the action when the pain seemed to shoot through her temples and intensify. “I’m not having a good day,” she whispered, “I have a really bad migraine and nothing seems to be helping.”  
Ginnifer felt bad. Lana was usually the bubbly one on set, the one to goof around and make everybody laugh but, she had been quiet all day. She was quick to do her scenes and even though she was giving her best, there was still something that seemed off. Ginnifer could see now that her cheeks were a little flushed. “Is there anything I can do to help?”  
“No,” Lana whispered, “let’s just finish these scenes so we can get home.”  
Two hours slowly turned into three hours because the director decided to change some of the scenes and Lana could not have been more upset. Ginnifer made sure that during takes Lana sat down and slowly sipped on her bottle of water. She pleaded with the director to finish the rest tomorrow but, they were on a time limit. While they waited for Emilie and Colin to film a scene, Ginny and Lana sat on a curb near the filming area but out of the way of the lights. Lana pressed her palms into her eyes, praying that time would move faster.  
“Maybe you should call Fred,” Ginny suggested, “I’m sure he’s much better at comforting you than I am.”  
Lana forced a smile. “Hopefully it won’t be much longer now. I’d hate for him to get out and then have to go right back home. I’ll be fine.” Her words were shaky as she spoke. She had been pleading with her stomach to keep its contents inside but, that task was getting harder as her nausea only grew. She could feel her eyes burning with tears at the shooting pain fighting to take over. When the director finally called wrap for the day, she nearly ran off set. She changed out of her costume quickly and was thankful for her driver who would be taking her home. She just wanted to see her husband and to crawl under the covers.  
When she finally walked through the doors, Fred greeted her with a glass of champagne. She couldn’t fight the tears any longer and a stray drop slowly dripped down her cheek and off her chin. Fred looked worried and sat the two glasses on a nearby table. “What’s wrong?” He pulled her close to him and she let her head fall gently against his bare chest. He could feel her warm tears falling onto his skin.  
“Bad day,” she whispered, snaking her arms around his sides and holding onto him tightly. “I have a really bad migraine.”  
Fred kissed the top of her head before softly pulling her away. “Come on.” He took her hand and led her into their bedroom. He helped her sit on the edge of the bed before rummaging through her drawers to find a pair of her favorite pajamas. A light gray pair of yoga pants and one of his old white t-shirts would work so he carried them to Lana’s side and helped her change. He sat down on his side of the bed and guided Lana to rest her head on the pillow he placed in his lap.  
“If it hurts too much, tell me,” he said kindly, “I’ll stop.”   
Lana nodded and as soon as his fingers started rubbing her temples, she felt more tears. All day she had just wanted to be in the comfort of her husband because he always knew the things to do to make her feel better. He had managed to make the room as dimly lit as possible, the touch lamp on the lowest setting. He had brought her a bottle of water, room temperature, the cold made her heard hurt worse, and gave her two Excedrin. To top it all off, the massage felt wonderful.  
An hour had passed by and Fred had thought Lana had went to sleep. She was still against his body as he rubbed his hands through her hair. It wasn’t until he felt her shoulders rock with sobs that he knew she was still awake. “Is it still hurting?”  
“It’s really bad,” she whispered.  
Fred hated seeing Lana like this. She was hurting and there wasn’t much he could do to help except be there for her. “Do you want to try a warm bath?”  
“No,” she whispered, “I don’t think moving is a good idea.”  
He was quiet and continued running his hands through her hair, knowing it made her feel a little relaxed and usually lulled her to sleep. “Do you want a warm rag?”  
Lana thought about it for a moment and decided a warm rag did sound like a good idea. She told him she would like that so she carefully maneuvered herself onto her own pillow and pulled the covers up to her chin. She kept her eyes closed as she heard Fred entering the master bathroom and turning the faucet on. The sound seemed amplified but, she knew it was only the migraine doing its dirty work. She felt the bed dip with Fred’s weight and the warm rag placed against her forehead felt relieving.   
“I love you,” she said.  
“I love you too,” Fred smiled, “try and get some sleep. If you need me for any reason, I mean it, wake me up.”  
He positioned himself under the covers and normally he would pull Lana close to him but, he knew she needed the space tonight. He reached for her hand instead and held it loosely in his own until they both managed to finally let sleep take over.


End file.
